


Не умирай, моя бабочка

by Sasta



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasta/pseuds/Sasta
Summary: Работа написана на Бинго-фест в сообществе Winter landscape на Дайри https://winterlandscape.diary.ru/?tag=5079156 Карточка и слово: Пытошная, Скальпель
Kudos: 2





	Не умирай, моя бабочка

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЕ: Вскрытие живого человека, графическое описание

– Однажды ты рассказывал нам сказку, - говорит Колин. Или Кларк. 

Пирс их почти не различает – собственных сыновей, – слишком редко видит. 

– Про человека, который может все, который выживет в любой ситуации, – подхватывает второй, – но мы уверены, что ты не сказал нам главного. Признайся, отец, ты знаешь этого человека?

Пирс готов дать своим тринадцатилетним близнецам все, что они ни попросят. Даже Солдата. Пусть кто-то и считает, что это слишком дорогая игрушка. Для Пирса нет ничего невозможного.

– Зачем он вам? – спрашивает их Пирс по дороге на базу Гидры.

– Мы были в Дании в зоопарке, – спокойно поясняет Колин, – вот только Кларк отвернулся, его привлекла тележка с мороженым, поэтому он не увидел, как вскрывали того жирафа, а нам завтра нужно сдать реферат по анатомии.

Меньше чем через час Солдат распят в прозекторской на столе, в катетер подаются опиаты, он почти ничего не соображает, но слышит далекий детский голос:

– Привет, Солдат.

Скальпель входит в грудную клетку как будто бы слишком легко.

– Раскройте его, – приказывает один из близнецов.

Солдат слышит, как нож с хрустом разрезает хрящи. На висящем на стене большом экране он видит, как лаборант раскрывает его ребра, обнажая быстро сокращающееся сердце. 

Второй лаборант достает телефон, и внутренности Солдата несколько раз освещаются яркими вспышками. Смартфоны близнецов синхронно жужжат.

– Спасибо, отец, что помог выполнить домашнее задание, – благодарит Кларк и совершенно безэмоционально рассматривает полученные фото. – Смотри, – толкает он брата, – его раскрытые ребра похожи на крылья бабочки.

– Эй, Солдат, ты меня слышишь? – Колин наклоняется к микрофону.

Солдат медленно моргает и едва заметно поворачивает голову к разделяющему их стеклу.

– Не умирай, моя бабочка, – смеется Колин. – Анатомия только началась. Впереди еще много домашних заданий.

Пирс за их спинами смотрит на них с нескрываемой гордостью.

Каждый раз, когда Солдат пришпилен скальпелем к хирургическому столу, как бабочка булавкой к коробке коллекционера, он надеется, что однажды хирурги допустят ошибку, и, вскрывая его грудную клетку, брюшную полость, ноги или единственную живую руку, они повредят крупный сосуд и не успеют остановить кровотечение.

Но пока скальпель скользит плавно, а шрамы заживают слишком быстро.

Солдат не помнит, что такое анатомия. 

Но ужасно сочувствует бабочкам.


End file.
